Fixing a Broken Heart a Inuyasha Love Story
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Yukiko is a mystic demon can she heal Inuyasha's broken heart, and broken family saving him from himself.
1. Chapter 1

Fixing a Broken Heart (a InuYasha Love Story)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters

Introduction

Yukiko just like her name was a rare creäture indeed, she was several hundred years old full-blooded demon with a small star on her forehead which for some reason she felt the need to cover with hair. She had long white hair with two braids in it. She dressed in a simple black kimono with a yellow sash that went with the yellow flowers that had been stitched into the dress, with white trim.

Her meek, timid, frail, human looking appearance always made other demons underestimate her abilities. True, she was no fighting demon but she was a mystic, and when it was needed a mystic could use her powers to protect herself, or the others around her.

A mystic was a very rare form of demon indeed mainly because of two things fist the women tended to be stubborn, and bull-headed. Second they had a companion usually a dragon that any perspective mate had to win over before he could claim his prize.

The same was true for Yukiko his name was Draco, and he was a blue dragon with a yellow underbelly. Draco was older than Yukiko which was quite common in her family he was her adviser and protector but most importantly, he's her friend. Sworn to protect her, and even sacrifice his own life for hers. Draco is Yukiko's faithful servant for life or until a new mystic is born needing his wisdom, and guidance.


	2. Chapter 2

Page One

Yukiko was on her way to Kaede for some reason she knew that Kaede had a need of the Items that she had given her. She arrived at Kaede's village, and went to her hut knocking on the door. Kaede opened the door asking, "May I help ye."

Yukiko smiles saying, "Haven't you aged gracefully, and I believe you're in need of Kikyo's old things that you asked me to keep safe."

Kaede stepped aside to allow her friend in replying, "Ye always seem to know when I am in need Yukiko." She smiled saying, "Well I may not be Miko but I'm a priestess none the less."

Yukiko heard a small voice ask, "How can you be a priestess you're a demon?" She turns to face the person who said replying "these are yours Kagome reincarnation of Kikyo."

Kagome looks shocked asking, "How on earth do you know my name?" Yukiko replies, "I am a mystic demon Kagome; I can see things much like Kaede can."

Kaede jumps in saying, "Ye are too modest, your abilities far surpass mine."

Yukiko hands the items that were on her back to Kagome, and then turned to Kaede giving her a beaded necklace saying, "Something told me you needed these as well."

Kaede replied, "That I do ye saved me a great deal of time by bringing these." Yukiko asked, "Would you like me to help you while you train Kagome Kaede."

Kaede replied, "Yes, ye can be responsible for making meals." Yukiko said, "I would be glad to help I'll make sure that there is enough for four at breakfast."

Kagome asked, "Four, but there is only three of us." There was a knock at the door Kaede opened it, and said, "InuYasha ye have made it."

InuYasha's jaw dropped when he saw the two women sitting there, and he rubbed his eyes asking softly, "Kikyo?"

Yukiko replied, "No this is Kagome from the future Kikyo's soul reincarnated." Yukiko started to think back to the first time she had meet InuYasha.

**~ Flash Back ~**

Yukiko had just saved Kikyo from the attack of an angry wolf demon, and Kikyo was dressing her wounds when the most handsome man Yukiko had ever seen waked in. Kikyo introduced him to Yukiko as her mate InuYasha. Yukiko was a little sad but when their hands met in greeting she knew InuYasha to be her soul mate. She sighed knowing she would never be able to tell him but was glad to see him happy. That was until she had a horrible vision. Yukiko held Kikyo's hand saying, "Your life will be cut short by a man in white."

Back then Yukiko's visions weren't as detailed as they are now. InuYasha growled saying, "I will protect my mate; this shall never come to pass."

**~ End Flash Back ~**

Yukiko still felt bad about not being able to prevent Kikyo's death, and it bothered her still that Kikyo's soul still walked the earth. Yukiko asked, "Have you talked with Kikyo recently InuYasha?"

InuYasha replied, "That's none of your business." Yukiko thought it was best to drop the subject she would go find Kikyo, and talk with her another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Page Two

Yukiko turned to Kaede, and said, "I shall be outside I think it will be best."

Kaede nods, as Yukiko passes InuYasha he growls low at her. Yukiko glares at him, and says, "If you're challenging me I'll be glad to fight you after you have talked to Kaede."

Yukiko walked past InuYasha head held high, and with absolutely no fear which irritated InuYasha even more. InuYasha huffed as he went to see what Kaede had to say while he was gone Yukiko sat under a tree, and started to read to pass the time. After several hours Yukiko is tapped on the shoulder as she looks up InuYasha asks, "How about that match little girl?"

Yukiko glares at him saying, "I am not a little girl, and you would be wise not to underestimate me." She stops at Kagome, and says, "Watch me the first thing I will do is use a barrier this is something you must learn for it will protect you." Yukiko turns, and heads to the clearing then she kneels on the ground before saying "come on then InuYasha."

Kaede turns to Kagome, and says, "She made herself small so she will have to use less effort with the barrier pay close attention to her child it is a valuable skill to know."

Yukiko waited a moment, and when InuYasha didn't attack her she asked, "What's the matter hanyu are you afraid of this little girl?"

InuYasha growled, and charged at Yukiko sword wielded. As he got close Yukiko put the shield up around herself, and waited for him to retreat to collect himself. When he finally did InuYasha yelled, "What's wrong are you afraid to fight me?"

Yukiko dropped the shield as she did InuYasha smirked, and charged at her only to be surprised when she grabbed his arm, and flipped him over onto his back hard. Yukiko walked until she was standing over him, and said, "I was trying to not hurt you but if you insist let's go. But when we are done I want you to forgive me for Kikyo's death it was not my fault."

InuYasha replied growling, "It was too your fault, and you'll pay for it." He grabbed Yukiko, and threw her smirking the whole time he was completely disappointed when she landed on her feet as he charged he said,"Your stronger than you look."

Yukiko replied, "You're as stubborn as you look." She was deliberately trying to get him mad she wanted him to get all his anger towards her out.

He dropped his blade now totally ticked off yelling, "I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands." He started charging again at Yukiko only to have a hand covered in light hit his chest causing him to drop down to the ground in pain.

Yukiko asked, "Have you had enough yet?"

InuYasha was now really pissed she was not only confident but she had toyed with him. His eyes change to red he started growling yelling, "I will not be toyed with."

InuYasha charged at her so fast she only had time to jump over him. She turned around only to be knocked over by him, and then pinned down to the ground. Yukiko was impressed she had miscalculated how fast his inner demon was. Her body glowed causing him pain but he refused to let her go. InuYasha yelled,"Submit to me."

Yukiko replied, "You're nowhere near ready for a mate InuYasha but I will admit defeat." She dropped the protecting allowing the pain to stop after which she reached up, and gently stroked his ear.

InuYasha growled asking, "What should your punishment be little one?"

Yukiko knew better than to reply to the question while trying to calm him by rubbing behind his ear. InuYasha's beast calmed a little he took in the smell of the demonness below him she smelled sweet like honey which made his mouth water there was another smell added to it which was lilac the combination was heavenly to him but he didn't know why. He decided he would punish her by biting her so he took her arm, and nipped it. That was a big mistake once his beast tasted it. The beast asked softly, "Female you be my destined soul mate?"

Yukiko sighed saying, "I cannot answer that question only you can, and both you as well as your other half must agree that I am the one you want." All too soon InuYasha regained control of his beast he got up from Yukiko, and took off without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Page Three

Yukiko picked up InuYasha's forgotten sword, and headed over to where Kaede, and Kagome were standing. Once arriving Kaede noticed the blood on Yukiko's arm, and says, "Let me see your wound."

Yukiko replied, "It's nothing he just bit me. It will heal in no time." Kaede said, "Nonsense I will tend to it."

Yukiko followed Kaede to her hut so she could tend to her wound she wasn't about to argue with the elderly woman. Kagome asked, "Why did he bite you?"

Yukiko replied, "Long story short I saw a vision of Kikyo being killed, and then it happened. So he blames me for her death."

Kagome still confused asks, "But why bite you?" Yukiko replied, "He's a hanyu so biting me was my punishment for what I had done."

Kagome still looked confused so Yukiko continued, "He's part demon, and the demon demanded justice for the loss of his mate. Another example is a female is never to directly give, or take anything from a male unless she wishes for him to court her, or claim her as his."

Kagome replied, "Oh I didn't know I will remember that thanks."

By this time Kaede was done wrapping her arm, and Yukiko thanked her. Yukiko went back outside to wait for InuYasha to return so she could give him his sword back. Soon enough InuYasha returned growling, "What are you doing with my sword?"

Yukiko replied, "This belongs to me now seeing how its owner just abandoned it in the field." InuYasha growled, "That is mine, and you know it wench! You couldn't even use it."

Yukiko picked the sword up smirking saying, "Like this." Much to InuYasha's surprise the sword had reacted, and grew longer in her hands. He was twice as stunned when she gently tossed the sword to him. InuYasha total confused said, "Thanks but why did you give it back?"

Yukiko simply stated, "I have no use for the thing" as she walked away to go forage for food.

InuYasha watched as she left still highly confused by the demonness that was walking away from him. He couldn't help but to notice that she had a nice body although he still thought Kikyo's was much better, and Kagome's was so similar to Kikyo's. It was then he remembered Kagome saying something about a gift for him, and he headed into Kaede's hut.

When Yukiko returned it was late, and she quickly made dinner for everyone. As InuYasha approached to get his plate she noticed the beads around him neck, and Yukiko smiled at the sight. InuYasha asks, "What are you so happy about?"

Yukiko replies, "Your obedience necklace." InuYasha asked confused, "My what!"

Yukiko touches the necklace around his neck, and says, "This is an obedience necklace you cannot take it off, and the person who put it on can discipline you by saying a word of their choosing."

InuYasha in his horror of finding out what it does tries desperately to get it off with no success. Only to eventually plop to the ground, and huff in annoyance. Yukiko says, "Some manners would do you some good InuYasha."


	5. Chapter 5

Page Four

Six months had passed, and Kaede had told Yukiko that she was no longer needed since Kagome could now handle both her training, and cooking. Yukiko waited for the next time InuYasha headed off alone into the forest hoping that he would lead her to Kikyo.

Soon enough InuYasha took off into the forest Yukiko followed him in the trees so he would not see her. She knew he wouldn't be able to smell her scent since she was downwind from him but she wanted to make sure he didn't see her on the ground. InuYasha finally came to a stop Yukiko made sure to only get close enough to see so she wouldn't be caught. She watched as InuYasha hugged Kikyo's ghost, and then kissed her.

Yukiko felt a stabbing pain in her chest this was wrong he shouldn't be this close to a spirit that has passed on. Yukiko also felt another feeling from the pain in her chest it was love for InuYasha she had always assumed she just had a crush on him nothing more. Soon enough InuYasha left Yukiko knew then that she had to find a way to free him from her. As soon as InuYasha was long gone Yukiko walked over to where Kikyo was. Kikyo says, "Long time no see demon. What brings you to my grave?"

Yukiko replies, "I have come to see what will get you to move on to the spirit realm where you belong."

Kikyo says, "I will not leave until two things have been done, first the death of Naraku for his murder of me, and second InuYasha joining me in the afterlife."

Yukiko glares at her saying, "InuYasha doesn't belong with you there, he may have been mated to you in human terms but he never claimed you as a demon does. He needs to stay, claim a mate, have pups, and die later."

Kikyo smiles replying, "I see you love him too. Alright I'll make you a deal help me kill Naraku, and afterwards I will ask InuYasha to go with me if he says no I will go anyway. But you must not allow him to claim you as a mate, and you can't interfere with his choice."

Yukiko replies, "Agreed but the choice must be his alone, you can't do anything to manipulate his choice."

Kikyo says, "Agreed" they both shake hands sealing the deal.

Yukiko walked away from the disgusting stench of death wondering how InuYasha could stand being in that place as long as he was. Yukiko wasn't sure if it was that InuYasha had a bad sense of smell, or if it was his love for her that kept him from smelling it, maybe it was just because he had visited her so often that he no longer noticed the smell. She shook her head as she remembered how cold Kikyo felt to the touch she started to wonder why InuYasha didn't feel it when he hugged, and kissed her. She left the area Kikyo liked to hang out with more questions than answers including how to get the hanyu to not go to hell with Kikyo, and to see her as a potential mate. She hated the idea of having to live on with her soul mate lost to the world of the living who knows how long she'd have to wait for him to be reborn into the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Page Five

Yukiko had been traveling for several months now, it was starting to get old, and home was still very far away. Yukiko could only hope she could talk a village into letting her rest for a few days. She kept going until she heard a child's faint cries for help. She rushed to where the cries were coming from to see a small human child, and a panda demon. The Panda had the child trapped between its two massive paws with its claws extended the child was obviously terrified knowing full well one strike from the Panda and the child would be instantly killed. Yukiko raced at full speed to the child, reaching the young human just in time to protect it from a deadly strike. Yukiko calmed the Panda demon down enough to ask, "What's wrong?"

The Panda gives out a loud ominous growl and several other growls afterwards. Yukiko sighed this panda was either wild, or a lower demon unable to talk. Yukiko slowly walks over to the panda, and placed her hand on its head asking so she could read its mind, "Could you please repeat that."

The panda says, "That human child smells of blood from my cub. I asked her where he was but she refused to answer." Yukiko replied, "She can't understand you she's human I'll ask her."

The panda sat down, and waited once it seemed safe Yukiko walked over to the frightened girl. Yukiko says to her, "Little girl how did you get this blood on you?"

She replies, "My name is Rin; I wondered off and stumbled on the panda cub in a hunters trap. I tried to free it but I wasn't strong enough, so I started to look for Jaken so he could help me, but I got lost and then this panda started attacking."

Yukiko sighs telling her, "Rin this is that cub's mother and she thought you had hurt her baby." Rin looked shocked replying, "Rin would never do that, Rin is a good girl."

Yukiko turns to the panda saying, "She found your cub hurt, and was trying to help it." The panda demands, "Take me to my cub then."

Yukiko turns to Rin, and asks, "Can you show us where the cub is?"

Rin nods her head and leads the way back to where the cub is trapped. Yukiko sees the cub in a bear trap; she rushes over to the cub, and destroys the trap. Her hand glows, and she heals the cub Yukiko is about to take the cub back to its mother when a group of humans came into the clearing.

One yelled, "Hey give us back our catch demon." Yukiko replies, "There is no reason for name calling besides this cub belongs with his mother."

The humans start attacking, and Yukiko puts up a barrier to protect both Rin, and the cub as the mother charges to attack the humans. The angry mother savagely attacks all who would harm her cub, while Yukiko instructs Rin to close her eyes until she says otherwise. Yukiko continues to hold the cub close to her despite its squirming, and clawing trying to get to its mother. Once it's all over Yukiko puts down the barrier, and lets the cub go watching the pair disappear into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Page Six

Yukiko turned to Rin saying, "Open your eyes, and climb on my back, let's find you're traveling companions."

Rin smiles as she climbs on Yukiko's back she holds the child as she jumps into a tall tree. She slowly makes her way to the top of the tree, not wanting to drop the child or miss the branch. Yukiko looks to the south but sees nothing, so she slowly turns into each direction until she spots smoke off to the west. She quickly travels to the campsite staying up in the trees, feeling it's safer up in the tree than on the ground. Yukiko stops where she can clearly see the camp site but still is a distance away she asks, "Is this where you came from?"

Rin looks over her shoulder, she smiles saying, "Yes Rin was staying here."

Yukiko quickly takes the child into the camp setting her down on the ground. She asks, "Do you have a first aid kit Rin?" She replies, "Yes, Rin will get it for you." Rin returns with the kit and Yukiko cleans as well as bandages her wounds.

Rin asks, "How did you get hurt?" Yukiko smiles, and says, "The panda cub was frightened, and clawed at me but no worries I will heal in no time."

She hands the kit back to Rin, while Rin is in the tent a green toad approaches, and asks, "Demonness what are you doing in Lord Sesshomaru's campsite?"

Yukiko replies, "Were you the one who was in charge of the little girl?" Jaken yells, "Yes, I was taking care of Rin, what have you done with her demonness?"

Yukiko gets up and pokes him saying, "Your neglect let the child almost be killed." Jaken yells yet again, "Where is Rin? If you have harmed her my Lord will kill you."

Yukiko replies, "It's you who have done more harm than I have, and I will be expecting your lord to replace my Kimono."

Rin finally comes out of the tent as she does Yukiko throws Jaken into a tree saying, "I will only release the child to Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken scurries off only to return later with Lord Sesshomaru, she can tell by his scent that he is related to InuYasha. Lord Sesshomaru stops right in front of Yukiko and says, "This Sesshomaru hears that you have found my ward."

Yukiko looks right into his eyes replying, "Found her, I saved her life."

Lord Sesshomaru is impressed by this female demonness lack of fear towards him, so he asks, "Do you not know who I am?"

Yukiko replies, "Yes, you are Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, brother to InuYasha, a male dog demon and very powerful." Yukiko calls into the tent, "Rin, someone is here to see you."

Rin runs out and hugs him saying, "Lord Sesshomaru Yukiko here saved me from a panda demon, some hunting humans and then helped me find my way back to you."

Lord Sesshomaru says, "It seems this Sesshomaru owes you a debt." He is impressed that she knows him but doesn't seem to be impressed by his status. He decides to add, "By the way InuYasha is not this Sesshomaru's brother only his half-brother. That half-breed hanyu is a disgrace to our father's blood line."

Yukiko looks at him, and says, "I will remember that for future reference."

It's at that point Lord Sesshomaru notices both her pure sent and her torn Kimono, thinking to himself looks like I have found a female demonness I can trust with Rin. He says, "You're to come to the castle with me so I may repay the debt I owe and get you some proper clothes."

Yukiko wonders what he is up to but replies, "Sure I was looking for a place to stay any way."

Lord Sesshomaru quickly packs up camp the puts all the equipment along with Rin, and Jaken on Ah-Un Lord, Sesshomaru then turns to Yukiko, and says ,"Hold on to me."

She does as she's told only to watch his Mokomoko go under their feet creating a cloud, and lifting them off the ground. Yukiko softly says, "Next time you want a hug, or to hold me closely you should ask I could have gotten myself there."


	8. Chapter 8

Page Seven

As Lord Sesshomaru landed a woman came running up to him saying, "It's about time you brought a woman home to give me grand pups."

Lord Sesshomaru said, "Mother quit playing match maker; I will take a mate, and have pups when I am ready too."

His mother walks over to Yukiko examining her saying, "Well she's a little scrawny and something will have to be done about these rags. Her looks aren't too bad, and she looks sturdy enough to carry several pups at a time, yes she will do nicely you'll mate with her Sesshomaru."

Yukiko glares at the woman listening to her ranting and raving until she had finally had enough so she yells, "Listen here mother or not it is not for you to decide who I choose as a mate, I don't enough know your son, and I have no intentions of taking him as a mate. As for scrawny I am powerful enough to kick your ass if I wanted too. Now if you don't mind, I need decent clothes that your son owes me, and a bath."

Both Lord Sesshomaru, and his mother are floored by Yukiko's response but he couldn't help but feel proud that Yukiko had put his mother in her place. He decided to add, "Mother you'll be the first to know when I choose a mate until then keep your nose out of my business. I do owe Yukiko a new Kimono since she tore hers rescuing Rin."

He turned to Yukiko and said, "Come I will show you to the tailor, and then to where you can bathe."

Yukiko follows Lord Sesshomaru into the castle to where the royal tailor was he says, "Make her something suitable to wear." Sesshomaru leaves, and waits outside so the tailor can measure Yukiko. As the tailor measures Yukiko she bends down to measure length from her waist to her ankles. The tailor looks up, and sees the crest on Yukiko's forehead. She says, "Oh my god it's such an honor to make something for you my Lady."

Yukiko looks down, and asks, "What is your name?" She replies, "Amaya is my name my Lady."

Yukiko smiles, and says, "Whatever you make will be fine Amaya but keep my identity a secret please." Amaya replies, "No problem my Lady your secret is safe with me."

Once Amaya is done with getting all the measurements Yukiko heads into the hallway looks at Sesshomaru, and says, "Lead the way to the bath."

Sesshomaru says, "I heard her call you my Lady, why was that?" Yukiko smiles replying, "I guess your mother got to her."

Sesshomaru accepts the response turning, and leading Yukiko to his private bath then saying, "I shall stand guard while you bathe; I think my mother left something you can borrow in there if not you may use my robe."

Yukiko nods her head, and steps into the bath chamber closing the door before undressing, and stepping into the water. She grabs her favorite bar of soap the one that smells of honey, and oatmeal. She cleans her body thoroughly one thing she hates is to be dirty; of course by now all her wounds have healed, being a demon did have its advantages.


	9. Chapter 9

Page Eight

Yukiko washed her hair quickly, dries off, and puts the robe on that was left for her to use. Yukiko headed back into Lord Sesshomaru's room, as she entered the room Jaken stuck his staff out causing Yukiko to trip landing on the floor on all fours. Lord Sesshomaru looked at the demonness on the floor knowing he should be aroused by the sight but instead felt like he needed to protect her almost as if she was his sister.

Yukiko glared at Jaken, and from the angle she was at he could clearly see the mark on her forehead, Jaken drops to the floor saying, "my Lady I am so sorry please don't kill me."

Lord Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, and asks, "What is wrong with him?" Yukiko looks at Jaken as she gets onto her feet, and says, "Why don't you tell him Jaken."

Jaken turns to Lord Sesshomaru, and says, "She is a mystic demon my Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru says, "After you are dressed I'd like to see your skills."

He takes Yukiko back down to the tailor where she's given a combat kimono with short sleeves that have slits in them the neckline went down just enough to show a little cleavage. It had a long skirt with slits running up to her thighs, a pair of shorts went on underneath it. Yukiko puts on the form-fitting Kimono, and thanks the tailor then she follows Lord Sesshomaru to the training room in his castle.

Lord Sesshomaru asks, "Are you ready?"

Yukiko nods her head. Soon afterward Lord Sesshomaru charges at her only to run into a barrier he tries several times to get rid of it with his sword, and claws. His other sword Tenseiga starts to sing he finds it odd but uses it any way causing the barrier to instantly fall. Yukiko grabs the Tenseiga blade, and the sword moves towards her pulling away from Sesshomaru's grip he growls at the loss of his sword. Yukiko asks, "You used this to bring back both Jaken, and Rin?"

Sesshomaru replies, "I did…now return what is mine." Yukiko returns the sword, and looks out the window saying, "You have company."

Sesshomaru moves close to her grumbling, "I wonder what he wants now!" Yukiko asks, "Would you like to know what he really wants?"

Sesshomaru says, "Yes I would he visits way too often for my taste." Yukiko says, "Come on then. We can see if we can make the Northern Lord Pervert blush."

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly saying, "So you're familiar with him I see." Yukiko replies, "You don't remember me do you?"

Sesshomaru looks confused, and says, "No." He leads Yukiko into his office, and instructs Jaken to show the northern lord in.

Jaken returns saying, "Announcing the arrival of Lord Eiji, and his mate Lady Mai." Yukiko whispers under her breath, "Lady since when?"

Sesshomaru whispers back, "They make a perfect couple though." He says, "Please sit down, and what brings you here today Lord Eiji?"

Lord Eiji says, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your lovely friend?"

Sesshomaru says, "This is Lady Yukiko she will be recording your visit for today."

Lord Eiji kisses her hand saying, "A pleasure to meet you my Lady." While he was busy kissing she used a small bust of energy to make him speak the truth.

Yukiko replies, "Thanks I think."


	10. Chapter 10

Page Nine

Lady Mai asked, "Sesshomaru why are you using that title with the likes of her it not like she's the mate of any Lord?"

Sesshomaru replies, "Ask her if you're so interested." Lady Mai asked, "Yukiko what's with the title, since you are clearly not mated."

Yukiko reaches into her bag, and pulls out a medallion on a chain and placed it on the table replying, "This gives me the right to be called a Lady."

Lady Mai goes to touch it, and is shocked Yukiko puts the necklace on with ease saying, "I should have warned you that it's enchanted."

Lord Eiji recognizes the medallion, and says, "Well it's a privilege to meet a high council member in the flesh. Sesshomaru you must be quite honored to have her here, although I'd have her in my bed."

Lady Mai growled at her mate Lord Eiji growled back Yukiko interrupted saying, "Let's get to the business at hand you two can fight later."

Sesshomaru adds, "I fully agree you two can settle your differences later at home, let's get what needs to be taken care of done."

Lord Eiji says, "First I'd like to discuss a trade of some staff between us mainly female." Sesshomaru asks simply, "Why?"

Lord Eiji replies, "Well I have slept with these women before my mate, and though it would be best if they weren't around."

Sesshomaru says, "Fine but this is a one-time thing don't ask this of me again."

Lord Eiji replies, "Deal besides I don't plan on my mate finding out about any others. Secondly I would like to discuss the mine in-between our border."

Sesshomaru asks, "What about it?" He's slightly irritated at this point. Lord Eiji says, "I'd like to mine it, and give you 40 percent of the profit."

Sesshomaru replies, "That mine is dangerous, and unstable you should not be risking life to mine it. You can't profit from the death of others."

Lord Eiji sighs, "Very well I will leave the mine alone." Lady Mai adds, "Now if only you'll leave the female staff alone."

Lord Eiji glares at her saying, "I wouldn't need them if you were better in bed now would I?" Lady Mai growls yelling, "That's not what my lover says; you just don't know how to satisfy a woman."

Sesshomaru growls, "Enough of this take your fight off my lands." They both leave fighting all the way to the Northern border where the fight continues to get worse.

Sesshomaru looks at Yukiko, and says, "I remember you now you were my layer with the head council you helped me win not having to take a mate yet."

Yukiko replies, "Yes, I did as I remember your mother was the complaining party, and I told her to have another pup if she wanted a little one that bad."

Sesshomaru chuckles slightly saying, "She was pissed off for weeks after I won, your answer made her the angriest." Sesshomaru then asks, "Do I have a soul mate I know you're not to be my mate."

Yukiko replies, "I can show you what your future mate looks like but that is not how she appears today." Sesshomaru looks confused but says, "Show me any way."

Yukiko asks, "Can I stay here in exchange for showing you?" Sesshomaru growls replying, "Fine."

Yukiko asks Sesshomaru to sit down, and close his eyes which he does while his eyes are closed he sees the image of a female mystic demonness that isn't Yukiko. Sesshomaru starts to drool, and become aroused by the sight of her so Yukiko ends the vision.

Sesshomaru says, "Help me find her and I will train you in hand to hand combat." Yukiko replies, "Finding her will require us to join InuYasha in killing Naraku."

Sesshomaru growls, "I don't want to join that half-breed."

Yukiko replies, "I am aware of your differences but Tenseiga, and Tetsusaiga working together will easily defeat Naraku."

Sesshomaru growls, "I don't need the help of that half-breed to dispose of Naraku."

Yukiko replies, "I am aware of the greatness of your powers Lord Sesshomaru but your future mate will only be met if we join his group." Sesshomaru growls out, "Fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Page Ten

It had been a few years since Yukiko had come to stay with Sesshomaru, and her skills in hand to hand combat had greatly improved.

One day Yukiko was meditating when Rin's ball landed in her lap. Yukiko looked up, and handed the ball to Rin when she did she had a vision. Yukiko rushed to Sesshomaru's office barging right in not even knocking. Sesshomaru looked up growling, "What the heck is the meaning of this Yukiko?"

Yukiko quickly said, "Rin is in danger her teacher is going to kidnap her." Sesshomaru growled, "I know her tutor well, he wouldn't do that."

Yukiko replies, "He's an imposter sent to take Rin." Sesshomaru replies, "I don't have time for this nonsense, if you're so worried attend classes with her I have work to do."

Yukiko storms out of the office mumbling, "Darn Daiyōkai thinks he knows everything. Just remember if something happens I did warn you so I am not at fault."

Yukiko heads to Rin's lessons for a month nothing happens, and then the teacher gets up, and asks, "Why are you here Lady Yukiko?"

Yukiko simply replies, "This is the library I am researching please continue with the lesson I will not interfere." Rin adds, "Lord Sesshomaru said it was ok Mr. Akio."

Akio threw his desk over, and started knocking bookcases over scaring poor Rin. Yukiko says to Rin, "Leave now go to Sesshomaru."

Rin scurries out of the room as Yukiko asks, "So who are you, and what have you done with Akio?" The image fades, and there before her stood Naraku saying, "I think you know my dear."

Yukiko replies, "What do you want with Sesshomaru's ward Naraku?" He replies, "Which do you want answered where Akio is, or what I desire Rin for?"

Yukiko glairs at him saying, "You won't get her anyway now where is Akio?"

Naraku chuckles evilly before attacking Yukiko with one of his tentacles at first Yukiko manages to dodge the tentacle until Naraku started using all of his tentacles at once. Eventual Naraku catches Yukiko in one of his tentacles, the tentacle around her starts to burn. Naraku he wraps a second, and third around the same spot refusing to let go. Naraku squeezes her tight until she passes out, then he throws her over his shoulder, and leaves just as Sesshomaru arrives.

Naraku is stunned even unconscious this demonness caused him pain he gripped his other tentacles tighter, so he wouldn't lose grip with the one that was hurting badly. Naraku quickened his trip home wanting to let go of her as soon as possible. Naraku arrives home, and drops her in the closest cell saying, "Perhaps Sesshomaru will bargain with me for her."

After several hours Yukiko wakes up, and asks, "What is the meaning of this Naraku?" He relies, "You're bait for Sesshomaru, and if he doesn't come then I will take you as my mate."

Yukiko laughs loudly walks over to Naraku moves her hair out-of-the-way, and says, "I dare you to try it!"

Naraku tries to bite into her neck only to go flying across the room. He yells, "Why the heck did that happen?"

Yukiko smirks saying, "Hello mystic demonness here my body can't accept evil energy like yours. I would have to lose my powers for you to take me as a mate. Either that or I'd have to willingly let you claim me as a mate which wouldn't never happen."

Naraku yells, "Damn it woman I will have you. I will return when I figure something out."


	12. Chapter 12

Page Eleven

Yukiko sat in her cell, and meditated while she waited for Naraku to return. All too soon a female arrived Yukiko said, "Hello Kagura female version of Naraku, how may I help you?"

Kagura notice that the demonness eyes were still closed replied, "I see its true Naraku has managed to capture a mystic Demon. Naraku insist that you must eat" she places a tray of food near Yukiko.

Yukiko finally looks up, and says, "I wish to see the other prisoner first." Kagura growled, "I will do no such thing!"

Yukiko smirks saying, "Then I won't eat, and you'll get into trouble." Kagura sighed "Fine" she leads Yukiko to the other prisoner's cell, and says "there now will you eat."

Yukiko walks over to the prisoner who is male, and says, "You'll unlock his chains so I may care for him."

Kagura was about to argue with her but decided against it releasing his chains. Yukiko smirks saying, "I suggest that if you wish me to eat you get another tray, and I will be staying here until this man has recovered."

Kagura storms out slamming the cell door on the way leaving Yukiko, and the man alone. Yukiko give him some water before starting to heal his wounds once the external injuries were cared for the man smiled, and said, "Thank you my name is Akio, may I know yours?"

Yukiko smiles, "I am Yukiko I was wondering what had happened to you." Akio looks surprised asking, "You were with Lord Sesshomaru, and Rin."

Yukiko replied, "Yes, he got me instead of Rin which is what he had planned."

Akio said, "He was trying to get information out of me but since he managed to get in any way I am of no use to him anymore. I'm sure I will be killed."

Yukiko replies, "Not while I'm here he won't."

Akio was about to ask why when he noticed that he was being cared for by a mystic demonness. He smiled saying, "So he wants, or needs you for something."

Yukiko replied, "He wants to mate me for my sight, and other abilities that wouldn't be lost." Akio looks shocked saying, "He wishes to make you dark then!"

Yukiko replies, "Yes, he does but don't worry I have can handle any test he throws at me it's the first thing all mystics are trained in, is to withstanding any type of test."

Kagura returns, and throws the food yelling, "Here I hope you choke on it." Yukiko rolls her eyes, and says, "I have no desire for your man Kagura."

Kagura blushes yelling, "What I don't want him, I hate him."

Yukiko laughs saying, "You can't hate without loving first." She adds, "If you help me return Akio safely to Lord Sesshomaru I will help you mate Naraku."

Kagura takes out a feather she grabs both Yukiko, and Akio then she flies them to Lord Sesshomaru. He growls, "What is it wind witch" that is when Yukiko brings Akio over to him.

Yukiko says, "Take care of him, I must go back with her for now." Sesshomaru nods, and whispers, "Thanks Yukiko."

Yukiko returned to Kagura who was standing there with her mouth hanging open. Kagura asks, "You're not trying to escape, and he's not going to rescue you?"

Yukiko replies, "I promised to help you, and he needs to see to Akio I'm sure it will not stop him from rescuing me at a later time. Now let's go before Naraku notices our absence." Kagura takes out her feather yet again, and flies them back to Naraku's castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Page Twelve

Once arriving back at the castle Yukiko helps Kagura to smell like her, and then she transforms into a double of Kagura. Naraku eventually arrives after much research, he is a little surprised by what he saw. Naraku smirked, and said, "This should be fun since I hold the heart of one of you this should be easy."

He got no response he couldn't help but to chuckle at the effort put into this he says, "Ok for now I will play along I want to see what you two are up to anyway."

He got several bottles out the first he split into two glasses, and gave it to both simply commanding them to drink. He stood, and watched as each girl drink half of what was intended for one. He then drank a bottle himself, and said, "Ok Ladies come get me."

Kagura instantly got up, and went over to him while Yukiko sat there, and didn't move. Naraku chuckled saying, "It looks like one of you two isn't going to play nice. I guess I will have to not play nice too." Naraku takes out a knife, and holds it to the neck of the woman next to him, and says, "Get over here, or she dies."

Yukiko gets up, and sits near Naraku but still out of his reach. Naraku kissed the woman in his arms, and she returned the kiss. He then went to the other woman, and tried to kiss her only to get shocked. Naraku smirked saying, "I believe I have found you Yukiko."

Yukiko growled at him he chuckled, and said, "Change back now missy!" Yukiko sighed, and changed back to her real form asking, "What did you give me?"

Naraku chuckles evilly saying, "Well both of you Ladies will be going into heat thanks to that little drink, and I am the only male around for you ladies to use."

Yukiko rolls her eyes asking, "That would be an issue for me why?" Yukiko smirks, and adds, "All I have to do is out wait her" she points to Kagura.

Naraku growls he knows she's right he can't do both at once although he could have more than one Female mate. He finally says, "Nothing stopping me from having two mates."

Yukiko rolls her eyes replying, "What makes you think I will cave into my heat I never have before." Naraku smirks saying, "This will make it so much more intense, and will make you want to mate with a male."

Yukiko walks to the window, and looks outside deciding to ignore the smug look on Naraku's face.

**~ Meanwhile With Lord Sesshomaru ~**

Lord Sesshomaru had gotten Mr. Akio back to the castle to receive medical attention. He was now back on his way towards Naraku's castle. He was using his Mokomoko to fly towards the castle. Once he was in range to where he could see the castle, he stopped for the day to come up with a strategy.

By the next morning Lord Sesshomaru had come up with a plan of attack. He was going to fly to the location Yukiko's sent was strongest, and use his poison whip to melt the walls. Then he would grab Yukiko, and make a quick retreat before Naraku noticed. Once Lord Sesshomaru had decided on a course of action he went to sleep for the night up in a tree to keep the lower demons from bothering him. Once the sun rose, and shed light on the land Sesshomaru got up heading for his confrontation with Naraku.


	14. Chapter 14

Page Thirteen

Lord Sesshomaru noticed a scent change in the air as he got closer to the castle. He quickly realized it was the smell of two women in heat mixed with sex. Well now he knew Naraku was busy hopefully not with the female he was trying to rescue. Lord Sesshomaru broke through the castle wall he quickly surveyed the room he saw Kagura on top of Naraku they're too busy to stop him. He rush to Yukiko grabbed her, and rushed back out of the hole he had made.

Lord Sesshomaru noticed the heat sent coming from Yukiko as they flew away. Yukiko noticed the look of strain on Lord Sesshomaru's face; she taps his shoulder, and says, "Stop here please."

Lord Sesshomaru does as she asked but looks at her confused. Yukiko takes off her medallion, and puts it around Lord Sesshomaru's neck he is very surprised so he asks, "Why am I not shocked, and more important why did you give it to me?"

Yukiko says, "It didn't shock you because I gave it to you. I gave it to you so you could protect me without falling victim to my scent."

Lord Sesshomaru replies, "Thanks my beast has settled down since you gave me this, we will have to find a cave we can seclude you in so I can protect the entrance."

Lord Sesshomaru picks Yukiko back up, and quickly flies to where he had seen a cave on the way to Naraku's castle. Once at the cave Lord Sesshomaru places Yukiko down on the ground, and tells her "find somewhere deep in this cave, that is hard to find I will keep all that I can away from you. But without help even I will grow tired."

Yukiko replies, "I know you will do your best Lord Sesshomaru." She then takes off, and hides within the cave.

It has been two days since Yukiko's heat cycle had started. Lord Sesshomaru had started to grow tired fighting demons off, and there was two more days of her heat cycle. He hadn't been able to get much rest let alone have much to eat since her heat had started. He had managed to keep most men that wanted to mate with her out of the cave; a few had managed to slip by while he was fighting off someone else.

He smelled his brother's sent in the air, and although InuYasha annoyed him he took off towards him admitting that he needed some help. He felt bad about leaving Yukiko defenseless but knew it was for the best he would need help to last two more days.

Lord Sesshomaru arrived to where InuYasha and his group were. He simply said, "Yukiko has gone into heat, thanks to Naraku's potion she can't hide the scent, and I need help keeping the men away for two more days." After saying all of that Lord Sesshomaru left, he knew InuYasha could follow his scent to the cave that Yukiko was in. Kagome couldn't help but to notice the large amount of demon aura in the area. She could tell even though Sesshomaru only had stayed a short time that he was clearly tired.

After a brief discussion they agree to help Sesshomaru any way they can. As they got to where Sesshomaru was InuYasha could smell Yukiko's heat scent it smelt absolutely delicious to him. He knew that he shouldn't get any closer, or he wouldn't be able to control his beast from taking over. He joined Sesshomaru in fighting off the male demons that wanted to mate with Yukiko.


	15. Chapter 15

Page Fourteen

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku headed toward the entrance of the cave as they do Yukiko says, "Miroku you're male please see how you can help Lord Sesshomaru, and InuYasha."

Miroku turns back, and heads back to Sesshomaru while Sango and Kagome continue into the cave. Kagome upon seeing Yukiko says, "You look terrible."

Yukiko rolls her eyes saying, "You would too if you're not only fighting off men, but your own instincts as well." Sango asks, "Is it normally this bad?"

Yukiko replies, "No Naraku gave me something to make it worse. The good news is he's now mated to Kagura which may make killing him easier."

Sango asks, "What can we do to help?" Not ever did the demon slayer think she would be offering help to any demon.

Yukiko says, "Food would be nice, and if a male happens to get past them protect yourselves in a corner out-of-the-way." Kagome asks, "Why we want to help you."

Yukiko replies, "You must not help I must fight each male alone I want you to protect yourself during the fight. If he fails it will mean his death, and if he succeeds well let's not think about that. You two can't go far so have the monk get food for all of us."

Kagome asks real confused, "Why?" Yukiko replies, "You two carry my heat sent, and I don't want you to get attacked by men in the area due to my heat scent."

Sango adds, "Its demon mating rules Kagome Yukiko is only trying to protect us as best she can."

Kagome asks, "Why not just fight them off yourself?"

Yukiko growls in annoyance saying, "A female heat cycle lasts 4 days she groans in pain, plus the pain that is involved for not mating when in heat."

Sango says, "We should let her rest Kagome, and get her some food."

Sango and Kagome send Miroku off for some food then Kagome returns to the cave, to try to make Yukiko as comfortable as possible. Soon enough Sango is inside the cave too with food in hand for everyone.

**~ Meanwhile Outside ~**

Lord Sesshomaru is taking a short break to eat the food Miroku had brought back. InuYasha however wasn't fairing to well his inner demon was starting to take over. InuYasha growled possessive, "The female is mine" charging at the other demons, and attacking full force.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance saying, "Do I have to fight you off too Hanyu?"

He could hear Yukiko's thoughts threw the medallion she told him to let InuYasha through that she would deal with him. Lord Sesshomaru vowed that he wouldn't stop InuYasha when he went for the cave when the last male left was defeated.

The next two days were much easier on Lord Sesshomaru then the first two he hated to admit it but his brother's protection of the female in the cave was downright impressive. So as the last prospective male limped away Sesshomaru sat down to rest next to Miroku. Miroku asked, "Should we be concerned with the glow in InuYasha's eyes."

Sesshomaru replied, "His demon has taken over, and Yukiko requested dealing with him."

InuYasha charged past Sesshomaru and Maruko into the cave. After InuYasha charged in Kagome and Sango scurried out. Kagome asked, "What the heck is going on?"

Sesshomaru simply replied, "InuYasha's demon has taken over, and wants to mate Yukiko. You two best stay out here." Kagome looks shocked she gets all teary eyed asking, "WHAT!"

Sesshomaru replied, "Don't worry Yukiko won't let him take her when he isn't in control of his actions." Miroku added, "InuYasha is acting on instinct Yukiko's scent pushed him over the edge like all the other male demons."

Kagome now understood then asked, "Sesshomaru why don't you want to mate her?" Sesshomaru replied, "She gave me this medallion, so that I wouldn't be affected."

Kagome sighed was this another female that she would have to fight for the right to date InuYasha. Maybe she should consider looking into other guys; I mean she was outside sitting near Sesshomaru who looked hotter than InuYasha did. Wait, what was she thinking Sesshomaru hot, when did that happen, did she still love InuYasha, or did she just care for him like you would a brother. She would have to think these things through. What was the likely hood of Lord Sesshomaru mating with a human perhaps she should consider taking Koga up on his offer he was always claiming her as his woman anyway?


	16. Chapter 16

Page Fifteen

**~ Inside The Cave ~**

InuYasha charged into the cave, Yukiko had been in although she was no longer in heat the scent still lingered inside the cave. Yukiko knew that once InuYasha was back under control it would be best if they all left the area. InuYasha grabbed Yukiko, and pinned her to the wall growling, "You will be my mate!"

Yukiko shook her head saying, "I cannot be mated to you, while you still love Kikyo, and Kagome."

InuYasha pushed her harder into the back of the cave pressing his arousal into her while growling, "I want you, and no other."

Yukiko sighed saying, "You may want me beast, but your human half doesn't, and as long as that is the case you cannot claim me."

InuYasha growled more and tried to bite her neck anyway but quickly found that his teeth wouldn't sink in. InuYasha's beast whimpered and asked, "What do I have to do to claim you?"

Yukiko replied, "You must get your other half to love me."

InuYasha's face fell as he let her loose knowing it was no use. Yukiko put her hand on his face, and kissed his cheek whispering, "Once your whole heart is mine I'd love to be your mate."

Then she walked out of the cave leaving InuYasha to finish calming down. InuYasha smiled he could tell she had feelings for the beast that now had control it was a question on how to convince his other half to love her too. The beast surely couldn't wait to be mated to her, and see her swollen with his pups.

**~ Back Outside ~**

Yukiko joined everyone outside she said, "Once InuYasha comes out, we should set camp elsewhere, I would prefer near a spring, I'd like to wash."

Kagome asked, "Yukiko why didn't you let InuYasha mate with you?" Yukiko said, "I can't his heart isn't mine it's still attached to Kikyo, and you."

Kagome replies, "I know he loves me, but he sees Kikyo not me Kagome I'm not her, and never will be no matter how much I look like her."

InuYasha joins the group as Kagome says that he adds, "You're right Kagome, I see Kikyo in you I truly don't love you I am sorry."

Kagome was a little hurt but was glad that InuYasha had finally admitted it not only to her, but to himself. They quickly relocated their camp, and the girls went to wash, while the guys set up camp.

Sesshomaru said, "We should attack now while Naraku is distracted with his new mate." Miroku added, "I think that is a good idea, plus we will have the element of surprise on our hands."

InuYasha said, "Sounds good to me, we should go the first thing in the morning." Sesshomaru asked InuYasha, "So it seems your beast has staked a claim on Yukiko."

InuYasha replied, "I know but I love Kikyo, and once Naraku is gone I can rest in peace with her." Sesshomaru looks shocked asking, "your choosing death over a living female demon! I don't understand you brother."

InuYasha raises an eyebrow, and asks, "Brother! What happened to hanyu?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Yukiko has made me see that it's not your fault that our father chose to be with your mother, and I shouldn't blame you for his choice."

InuYasha sits quietly as the girls finally return from there bath Yukiko's fresh scent floats over InuYasha's nose, and he sighs in content. His beast riled up, and wants InuYasha to be close to Yukiko. InuYasha eventual settles his beast down by promising to sleep near her.


	17. Chapter 17

Page Sixteen

Early the next morning Yukiko woke up warmer than usual, she quickly realized someone had snuggled up against her during the night. When she looked to see who it was, it was none other than InuYasha. Yukiko hated to leave the warmth of InuYasha's arms but she needed to talk to Sesshomaru, and Kagome privately. Carefully Yukiko slipped out of InuYasha's arms she went over, and grabbed both Kagome, and Sesshomaru taking then off into the distance.

Once they're far enough away Yukiko said, "I need to ask a favor, and don't say anything until I finish. After Naraku has been killed I need you both to come with InuYasha to where Kikyo now is. There I'll need you two to work together I'll need you to kill me Sesshomaru, and Kagome I'll need you to tell him when to bring me back."

Kagome looks shocked, and asks, "But why?"

Yukiko replies, "Kikyo, and Naraku were mates once Naraku killed her either for cheating on him, or for failing to get InuYasha to claim her as a mate I'm not sure which. He used a potion that killed her body but bound her soul here so that he wouldn't die."

Sesshomaru says, "That makes sense but why kill you?"

Yukiko replies, "Kikyo plans on taking InuYasha's soul while Naraku's soul enters his body once that is complete she will take over my body. If you kill me at the right time, and I help InuYasha it will prevent her from entering my body while keeping Naraku's soul away. With the soul collectors are here Kikyo and Naraku are bound to be taken to where they belong."

Sesshomaru says, "As I see no other way the Miko, and I shall work together to finally rid our world of those two." Kagome sighs saying ,"I don't like it but I agree."

Everyone returns to the campsite, and after waking everyone up, they all head to Naraku's castle. Once there they divide into two groups, the boys to take on Naraku, and the girls to take on Kagura. Any other incarnation that came along was fair game for either side.

The front of the castle had Kagura guarding it, and while the girls kept her busy the boys went forward to look for Naraku. Kagura was no easy task to kill with her wind powers, plus the added strength she had received from her mate Naraku. Eventually it was the purifying energy sent by Kagome with a boost from Yukiko that finished her off. This had dealt a huge blow to Naraku, but now he was in his full demon form, and in a total blood rage at the loss of his mate.

The girls joined the boys with eight tentacles to deal with, not to mention the Naraku clones there was plenty for everyone to take on. Eventually it took the joint efforts of Sesshomaru, and InuYasha to kill Naraku with a strike from each of their swords at the same time. Once everyone was sure he was dead they rested for the night, before making the long journey to Kikyo.

Sesshomaru went to InuYasha, and asked, "Have you decided what you are going to do little brother?" InuYasha replied, "Yes I'm going to join Kikyo."

Sesshomaru said, "I'm sure your beast isn't happy with that choice, he seems to like Yukiko over there." InuYasha replied ,"I know but I'm sure she doesn't return his feelings, where Kikyo does return mine."

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, and asks, "Have you ever tested that theory?" InuYasha replies, "Well she didn't mate with my beast when she was in heat, what more do I need."

Sesshomaru says, "True but that's because she is a mystic demon, and needs to know that both you, and your beast agree to mate with her."

InuYasha turns saying, "Well I've made my choice, and my beast is happy with it." Sesshomaru replies, "I believe it is the wrong choice, but I will support your decision InuYasha."


	18. Chapter 18

Page Seventeen

As everyone approached where Kikyo was Sesshomaru, and Yukiko wrinkled their noses and made funny faces from the stench. Kikyo smiled as InuYasha approached thinking that she had won, and that InuYasha was going to suffer in hell alone for eternity. Kikyo hugged InuYasha Sesshomaru could tell it wasn't a genuine hug. So he decided to act right away on Yukiko's plan. He grabbed Yukiko pushing his claws into her side. Yukiko winced in pain, and leaned into Sesshomaru for support. InuYasha turned from Kikyo growling asking, "What the heck are you doing Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru replied, "She is mystic demon, and your soul mate so I am ending her life so that she will not suffer as she asked me to do." Kikyo mumbles, "oh shit"

Sesshomaru starts to release some of his poison into Yukiko so Kikyo yells, "Stop that her body will be of no use to me if you continue."

InuYasha turns to Kikyo shocked yelling, "What do you mean use her body!" Sesshomaru smirks as he lets Yukiko fall to Kagome's waiting arms. Then he adds, "Now what Kikyo your plans have failed now."

Kikyo smirks saying, "I will just take over Kagome then she already has part of my soul any way."

InuYasha yells, "What the hell is going on here!" Kikyo motions and Naraku's soul steps forward they say together, "We're taking over your bodies, and you'll be alone in hell forever."

InuYasha growls his eyes turn red he asks, "Kikyo how could you?" Kikyo replies, "He's my mate InuYasha you were a ploy to get your sword, and then use you to get Sesshomaru's sword."

InuYasha charges her as Sesshomaru, and Kagome bring Yukiko back from death. InuYasha attacks both Kikyo, and Naraku but it's no use he goes right through them luckily the soul collectors that had come for Yukiko noticed them, and grabbed them dragging the two of them off. The more they struggled the more collectors came to carry them off.

Sesshomaru went over to where InuYasha was, but he just charged at him Yukiko had finally come around when Sesshomaru returned. He said, "It's no use he's too far gone only one of two things will snap him out either blood, or his mate."

Yukiko stood up, and said, "I'll calm him down." Sesshomaru said, "That's suicide you're too week from the injury I gave you."

Yukiko replied, "I'm the only one who stands a chance at calming him down."

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat knowing she was right, she was the only one who stood a chance at calming him down. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, and said, "We should go I don't think you want to watch what will happen."

Kagome blushed at the thought, and nodded her head. They walked off together leaving InuYasha and Yukiko alone. Yukiko calls Draco he quickly arrives as she stands in front of InuYasha. InuYasha growls, "Move Yukiko I wish to kill."

Draco says, "That's no way to talk to her wasn't it you that wanted to mate her?" InuYasha's eyes start to change as Yukiko rubs his ears he replies, "What's it to you?"

Draco replies, "I am her guardian so if you want to mate her you need to get my permission."

InuYasha and Draco fight until eventual not only has InuYasha completely calmed down but had won but the whole time during the fight he had growled, "Yukiko is my mate."

Draco had replied, "Then prove yourself worthy of her." Once beaten Draco finally gave InuYasha permission to mate with Yukiko.


	19. Chapter 19

Page Eighteen

InuYasha swept Yukiko up into his arms, and raced off at top speed. Yukiko buried her head into his chest to protect her face from the wind. Yukiko didn't worry about Draco she knew he would find Sesshomaru after which he would take Sesshomaru, and Kagome to his castle.

Once InuYasha got to where he was heading he slowed down it was when he slowed down that Yukiko finally looked to see where she was. It was a large cavern that had doors for an entrance, and guards. InuYasha says, "I am InuYasha son of Western Lord Taisho here to claim this female as my mate."

The guards open the door, and step aside closing the door behind them once they have entered. InuYasha puts Yukiko down as they walk down the long hallway Yukiko can see portraits of each mate, and their pups along with their father. It seemed that each had only had two pups.

Yukiko asked, "Is two pups the limit in your family?"

InuYasha chuckled replying, "No it seems the male tends to die after the birth of the second pup. But don't worry; I won't let that happen to me."

They reach the end of the hallway Yukiko stops at the last two portraits where there was Sesshomaru's, and InuYasha's mother. Yukiko went over to his mother's portrait, and said, "Your mother is very beautiful."

InuYasha pulled Yukiko close saying, "You're just as beautiful as she is."

Yukiko blushed as he led her into the chamber at the end of the long hallway. Once they entered the group of demons that were there looked up. One walked over, and asked, "May I help you?"

InuYasha repeats, "I am InuYasha son of Western Lord Taisho here to claim this female as my mate."

The demon circles Yukiko, and says, "This week female" he goes to touch her but not only is slapped but is sent across the room by an energy ball.

A very elderly blind female demonness steps forward she says, "It serves you right, don't let her looks fool you she is very powerful." She comes closer saying, "It's about time InuYasha!"

InuYasha says, "Still around I see Nana." She replies, "I couldn't leave this earth until you presented me with a proper female to be your mate."

InuYasha raises an eyebrow asking, "What of Sesshomaru he's unmated too!" Nana chuckles saying ,"His fate is sealed isn't it little mystic demonness."

Yukiko replies, "Sesshomaru should discover his mate soon enough." Nana smirks saying, "I like this one so much better than that human Miko you brought."

InuYasha rubs the back of his neck, and sweat drops saying, "Nana you're right about her."

Nana smirks saying, "See I told you, it's always best to listen to your Nana she knows best." She turns to Yukiko, and asks, "So two questions first what makes you think your worthy of InuYasha, and second do you have permission to mate with him from your family?"

Yukiko replies, "You're so funny Nana; I am a still pure mystic demonness, top in my class. As far as permission goes my guardian Draco has given it, and the council has encouraged me to settle down a long time ago. What makes you think InuYasha is worthy of me?"

Nana chuckles saying,"You have fire little Lady, I like that InuYasha you have my blessing to mate with her." InuYasha hugs her saying, "Thank you Nana, you don't know how much this means to me."

Nana heads to a trunk pulls out a kimono its black with blue trim with a white dog submitting stitched on the bottom. She hands it to Yukiko saying, "Once you, and InuYasha are mated you will wear this to all events."

Yukiko rolls her eyes saying, "I will always speak my mind, and don't you forget that." Nana smirks saying, "You have really chosen well pups from her will be the pride of our pack."

InuYasha smirks asking, "May I take her, and go now?" Nana replies, "Go on, my goodness young people these days always in such a rush."


	20. Chapter 20

Page Nineteen

InuYasha grabbed Yukiko's wrist, and quickly pulled to another room this room was lit by candles, it had a large bed in it, with rose peddles on the bed. InuYasha lead Yukiko over to a door, where he knocked on it a female demonness opened it, and pulled Yukiko inside. The female demonness said, "Please close your eyes and hold your arms out, so that I may prepare you."

Yukiko did as she was told to do; she felt her Kimono come off, and then her hair taken down. Shortly afterward, she felt her hair brushed, and new clothes put onto her body. She was taken to a door, and told, "Open your eyes, and enter this room good luck to you."

Yukiko opens her eyes, and she slowly opens the door timidly stepping into the room. As Yukiko moved from behind the screen she saw InuYasha lying on the bed in nothing but pajama bottoms causing her to blush fiercely.

InuYasha looked up from the bed when Yukiko's scent entered the room, she slowly came into view InuYasha's breath hitched, the gown she had on hugged her body her hair framed her face. The blush on her cheeks just added to the fire now burning in his lions, she looked absolutely breath-taking. Yukiko could smell his arousal from the sight of her, which only caused her to blush more.

InuYasha could barely stand it at this rate his beast was going to take over way before Yukiko was ready; he was having a hard time maintaining control over his beast. He had managed to convince it that waiting was going to be worth it.

InuYasha rushed over to Yukiko he kissed her hand before leading her to the bed. InuYasha lay on the bed watching Yukiko fidget caused him to smile. He took her hand, and placed it on his bare chest slowly moving her hand across his muscles, once he felt her moving on her own he closed his eyes to the soft gentle touches she gave him. She started to get bold, and make patterns on his chest, and brush his nipples causing him to growl slightly, sending chills through her body.

Once InuYasha felt Yukiko start to relax he opened his eyes, and leaned up to kiss her lips gently. She shyly returned the kiss at first, but soon her kiss equaled his own in passion. InuYasha licked her bottom lip when she didn't respond he pinched her bottom. Yukiko opened her mouth, and InuYasha slipped his tongue into her mouth. Yukiko moaned slightly into the kiss as her tongue danced with InuYasha's. His kiss became more aggressive, and heated as he pressed his arousal into her body. His hand moved across the fabric that covered her chest. She stiffened slightly InuYasha removed his mouth from hers to whisper, "Don't worry I won't hurt you Yukiko."

He then returned to kissing her this time more gently. It was a slow romantic kiss that conveyed how he felt, never had he felt like this not even when he had kissed Kikyo. While she was distracted by the kiss InuYasha pulled the gown away from her breast.

He left her lips yet again to kiss down her neck, lifting off of her body a moment to look at her exposed skin. Yukiko blushed from InuYasha's gaze, sure she didn't have the biggest chest but it was just the right size to cup in the palm of his hand. InuYasha licked her nipple before putting his whole mouth on it, and suckling on it like he was a pup. Yukiko groaned as he fondled, and sucked on her breast.

InuYasha's eyes tinted a slight pink as he started smell her arousal drifting up to his nose unlike Kikyo's smell hers was both pleasant, and arousing making his member twitch in excitement. InuYasha switches breast sucking on the left one this time while fondling the right the opposite from before.

InuYasha groans as his member becomes painfully hard. Yukiko pushes him down in a bold move kissing down his neck to his chest kissing, licking, and even sucking on his nipples as he had done to her. InuYasha moaned from Yukiko's actions her soft hands, her softer lips, and that warm tongue just aroused him to no end. Yukiko drags her claws gently down to his bottoms where she strokes the bulge through the fabric, the look of pure pleasure on InuYasha's face is enough for her to pull his pants off. Yukiko blushed at his now fully exposed body. She shyly touched his exposed member causing him to moan. With his sounds of pleasure as encouragement Yukiko starts to stroke it gently up, and down. InuYasha's beast starts to go wild he growls "suck on it."

Yukiko looks at him, and timidly kisses it feeling the surprisingly soft member that is fully erect. She licks the throbbing member up, and down slowly eliciting a moan from InuYasha before putting it into her mouth. InuYasha felt like her mouth was heaven, he couldn't wait to plunge himself in between her legs. She starts to move her head up, and down his member slowly. InuYasha grabs the back of her head, and starts to move her quicker as she rubs his balls taking his member deep into her mouth. InuYasha growls as he releases his seed into her mouth, he couldn't help himself she felt so darn good. Yukiko was a little surprised when InuYasha's member pulsed, and released into her mouth but she swallowed it, she found that it was quite tasty.

InuYasha pushed her down on the bed, and ripped off her remaining clothes he gazed at her body like a hungry animal that hadn't eaten in days. Yukiko blushed again now that she was completely exposed to his view. InuYasha growled as he kissed down her stomach to her thighs stopping a moment to spread her legs. His clawed hands ran through the little patch of hair that was on top of her womanhood, right before he placed his mouth on her. InuYasha started to lick and suck their causing her to moan loudly. InuYasha noted that the combination of her smell, and taste had instantly made him painfully hard yet again.

This was nothing like Kikyo had been; if Yukiko would let him he would never let her out of bed again. He continued as he added his fingers, his mouth on her clit, and his fingers inside her had her body trembling with need. Soon she felt a tightening in her body, as she threw her head back in pleasure she came for the first time in her life. InuYasha greedily lapped it all up. He growled in delight as he finally moved up from her womanhood to her ear asking, "Are you ready to be my mate?" Yukiko looked lovingly into his eyes replying, "Yes."

InuYasha gripped her hips, and quickly plunged into her breaking her virgin barrier in that one stroke. Yukiko whimpered slightly from the pain, while InuYasha held still Yukiko nodded for him to continue. InuYasha started to move in, and out slow but steady he felt bad when she winced in pain, but it didn't last long soon she was moaning.

InuYasha increased his pace, and started to get a little rougher. Yukiko moaned louder than before, as she did InuYasha finally lost control of his beast his eyes turned crimson. He pulled out of her she whimpered from the sudden loss, he placed her on all fours, and drove into her wetness. He started slowly until Yukiko had started moaning once again, then he drove into her fast, and hard.

InuYasha started growling he bit into her neck causing her to reach her release, he howled as he too came. InuYasha lay down on the bed he grabbed Yukiko, and slid her onto his still hard member. He gripped her hips as he helped her move up, and down. Yukiko leaned forward, and bit into InuYasha's neck as she reached climax for the third time. InuYasha spilled his seed into her before she collapsed onto his chest in exhaustion. InuYasha pulled his new mate close to him growling into her ear, "Mine." Yukiko snuggled into her mate his scent, and warmth comforted her.


	21. Chapter 21

Page Twenty

InuYasha woke up the next morning the smell of his mate hitting his nose. He almost couldn't believe that he had taken her, but there she was sleeping in the bed next to him the only thing on her body was the blankets from the bed. His mouth hung open as he noticed the western crest on her forehead, he rushed to a mirror only to notice it on his as well. To say the least InuYasha was confused to find the crest but what was worse he now had demon markings. Yukiko had noticed the loss in body heat that had occurred, and she watched her mate as he looked at himself in the mirror. She decided to speak up asking "are you ok InuYasha."

InuYasha turned to his mate he hadn't meant to worry her any he replied "I'm fine just confused is all."

Yukiko walked over to him, and nuzzled his neck asking "confused about what?"

InuYasha replied "the crest on our foreheads, and these markings."

Yukiko smiled saying "the crest is because your family has accepted you, and your choice of mate. The markings are because you mated with me although you appear hanyu, but you're now a full demon."

InuYasha smirked saying "so I have a beast now that will desire to mate you as well."

Yukiko replied "you always had one, but it was more suppressed by your human half, but yes you both may mate with me."

InuYasha asked "what about your demon will I mate with her as well?"

Yukiko replied "yes you will."

InuYasha growled "I better get started then."

Yukiko blushed saying "you're such a bad boy."

InuYasha smirked saying "but you love this bad boy."

InuYasha's eyes flashed red right before he pushed his mate onto all fours Yukiko bent her elbows so that her head was near the ground. InuYasha's beast growled in delight at his mate submitting to him. He gently slid his arousal into her wet womanhood from behind. To InuYasha she felt like heaven so warm, so tight, and so wet. His beast was relentless he didn't stop until she screamed his name in pleasure, it was only then that he howled his release.

**~ 3 months later ~**

InuYasha and Yukiko arrived at Sesshomaru's castle on Draco's back. Sesshomaru had come out to see what had caused the commotion. As they walked to him Sesshomaru said "good to see you brother it will be good to have some help with these lands."

InuYasha replied "I returned as soon as I could, this little lady kept me busy."

Yukiko blushed, and asked "may I go see Rin and Kagome, InuYasha."

InuYasha looked to Sesshomaru who nodded his approval InuYasha grabbed his mate, and kissed her before patting her bottom as she left to find Rin, and Kagome. Sesshomaru smirked saying "having her as a mate has changed you for the better InuYasha."

InuYasha replied "it surely has, when do you plan on taking a mate?"

Sesshomaru paused a moment before saying "I was planning on taking Kagome as a mate."

InuYasha asks "does she know yet?"

Sesshomaru replied "I have expressed my interest in Kagome, we are currently courting."

InuYasha says "if anyone is going to mate her I'm glad it will be you."

Sesshomaru casually says "your mate needs to be checked, she seems to be weaker than last time I saw her."

Concern flashes across InuYasha's face, how could he have not noticed his mate's current state. Soon InuYasha and Sesshomaru join the girls. Sesshomaru slides his hand around Kagome's waist pulling her close to him before he says "Yukiko you'll see the healer."

InuYasha picks her up bridal style as a servant leads them to the healer's room. After a thorough examination the healer comes out of the room, by this time Sesshomaru was impatiently waiting there as well. She turned to him saying "my lord there is nothing wrong with the female that a little rest won't cure."

Sesshomaru's tone becomes demanding "what's the problem?"

The healer replies "she is a mystic demon her demon form is transforming into that of a dog demonness it's taking a lot of energy from her, plus from what I can tell lord InuYasha has been matting her quite often." She turns to InuYasha saying "that is going to stop now I know of your desire to pup her, but it would be unwise to do so in her current state so you will just have to control yourself."

Sesshomaru smirked saying "I knew there had to be a reason for her docile behavior."

The healer turned, and went back into the room to tend to her patient, and instructed her to stay in bed for the next week.


	22. Chapter 22

Page Twenty One

Yukiko was a good patient, and had stayed in bed for the week she was supposed to. She even took it easy for the next four just like the healer ordered. By the end of it Yukiko had regained her full power, and settled into life, Sesshomaru had given InuYasha and his mate the East wing of the castle while they sorted out how things were going to be handled.

Over time both Sesshomaru, and InuYasha agreed that he would have a small castle built-in the InuYasha Forest. Sesshomaru thought it only right for InuYasha to rule there. They had agreed that they would meet monthly to compare notes. Sesshomaru had given InuYasha a rule book to follow anything not in the book was to be consulted with Sesshomaru before action was taken. The amount of land InuYasha was to rule over was small but he didn't mind he really didn't want a lot of land anyway InuYasha was thrilled Sesshomaru was willing to share any with him at all. Sesshomaru shared mainly because although things were better between the two he didn't want to live with his brother.

**~ A Year Later ~**

Sesshomaru had scheduled a Lords, and Ladies gathering not only to introduce his mate Kagome, but to announce the arrival of his heir. Kagome had transformed into a mystic demonness upon mating it was then that Sesshomaru found out that Miko's, and mystic demons were one, and the same a Miko was just a mystic demon turned human all it took to change back was to mate with a full-blooded demon that the Miko loved with all her heart.

Of course Sesshomaru having a pup made InuYasha really mad he had been unable to pup Yukiko yet. InuYasha had wanted to pup his mate first, and now that Sesshomaru was a father InuYasha was even more determined to pup his mate. Little did he know that he had made her pregnant recently. Yukiko knew, she could smell the change in her scent, it was very faint but it was there all the same. The only problem was that InuYasha hadn't smelled the change, and with the gathering tonight it was something Sesshomaru should know so he could announce it if he desired to. That created a problem for Yukiko her mate needed to know first but he had asked her to not tell him he wanted to get better at smelling things.

Yukiko sighed as she left the room she shared with InuYasha she decided to ask for Sesshomaru's advice before getting ready. She walked to Sesshomaru's office; she knew he would be there taking care of any last minutes details, so she knocked on the door. She could hear Sesshomaru say, "Enter" so she did she went to his desk, and said, "I have a problem."

Sesshomaru looked up, and raised an eyebrow to her Yukiko then sighed adding, "Lord Sesshomaru." Now pleased at her use of title he finally asks, "What seems to be the problem."

Yukiko replies, "Well I know something that you should be informed of but protocol says I can't until my mate knows, and he has instructed me not to tell him."

Sesshomaru rubbed his head he wondered if all women caused headaches, because each one of the women in his castle seemed to cause him to get one. Sesshomaru growled, "I order to tell me now!"

Yukiko had to say now or be willing to face punishment for not telling Sesshomaru she sighed before quietly saying, "I'm with pup."

Sesshomaru dropped what he was doing walked over to Yukiko, and smelled near her stomach before saying, "It seems that you're, and I take it InuYasha doesn't know yet?"

Yukiko shook her head no. Sesshomaru smirked saying, "I won't be announcing it, but I will instruct Jaken to tell everyone not to mention your condition to my brother. I would like to see how long it takes before he notices the change, and to bother him a few more days."


	23. Chapter 23

Page Twenty Two

Yukiko went to get ready she met her personal servant Akina in the bathroom after getting scrubbed Yukiko got out of the bath, and dried off. Akina went close to Yukiko to do her hair she could smell the change in her sent.

Akina asked, "Should I get you your other formal kimono?" Yukiko replied, "No I must wear this one."

Akina asked, "Why don't you want to show off the fact your with pup, or is it not Lord InuYasha's. Oh I'm sorry my Lady it's not my place to know."

Yukiko smiled at her favorite servant that was now bowing for forgiveness she said, "Of course it's Lord InuYasha's pup, but he asked me not to tell him he wants to smell the pup on his own, and since he has not I can't wear that since he would then know."

Akina smiled saying, "I knew there had to be a good reason."

Akina finish up dressing Yukiko even taking time to curl her hair placing it so that some fell over her shoulders to the front while the rest fell down her back. It was time for the party all the guests were there, and had been told not to say anything to Lord InuYasha about his mate's condition. Sesshomaru then announced loudly, "I'd like to introduce my mate, and our pup."

Kagome walks down into the room holding her son, and then gave her son to his father. Sesshomaru said, "This is my son, and heir to the Western lands Lord Taro."

After which he returns his son to Kagome he then says, "I'm pleased to present my brother Lord InuYasha." Once InuYasha had joined his brother Sesshomaru said, "Last but not least his mate Yukiko."

She walked down, and took her place next to her mate. The evening ran smoothly minus the mistakes Kagome was making being unfamiliar with demon customs. The other Lords and Ladies had just left many commenting to Sesshomaru that he should have his mate educated, she seemed smart enough to learn how a Lady should behave at formal functions. InuYasha otherwise got compliments on what a smart choice he had made for his mate.

Shortly after everyone had left the head of Sesshomaru's guard came rushing in some of the demons from Naraku's old lands were attacking! Sesshomaru kissed his mate, and pup then motioned for InuYasha to come with him. InuYasha quickly kissed his mate before leaving with Sesshomaru. Yukiko asked, "Since I will be getting very little sleep anyway without my mate would you like me to help you with Taro?"

Kagome smiled replying, "Yes please I'm still trying to get down how to put on a clean diaper." Yukiko smiled saying, "You will get the hang of it."

Two weeks had passed since the boys had left Yukiko had been sleeping in Kagome's room so they could take turns getting up for Taro. Yukiko knew she should be gaining weight but for some reason she seemed to be losing it. Yukiko also notice that she had weekend some, but she assumed it was because she was tired, Taro kept both of them busy. It was the middle of the night Yukiko had gotten up to get Taro since he was crying yet again, and poor Kagome was absolutely exhausted. Yukiko was rocking him in her arms when suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist she stiffened at the contact. The mysterious man said, "Don't worry mate it's only me."

Yukiko replied, "Your mate is in the bed sleeping Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stepped back concerned wondering how his nose could have failed him Yukiko could see the worried look on his face, so she said, "I have helped your mate with Taro so I probably smell a lot like them."

Sesshomaru sighed in relief until he got a better look at Yukiko, she looked terrible but then again Kagome looked bad the first month of her pregnancy, and Yukiko had cared for his pup as well as supporting her own. Yukiko brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts by asking, "Where is InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru sighed he hadn't planned on telling her until the morning, he decided now was as good as time as any he said, "It looks as though he may be dead."

Yukiko asked, "What makes you believe that?" Sesshomaru replied, "He went into a building, and shortly after entering it exploded I left a detail to search for his remains so that we can bury him properly."

Yukiko asked, "Are you staying my Lord I really could use some sleep" Yukiko herself was fighting sheer exhaustion between her own pups demands, and Kagome's she didn't even know how she was managing to stand at the moment.

Sesshomaru replied, "You may go." Yukiko went to her room, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	24. Chapter 24

Page Twenty Three

**~ Meanwhile ~**

InuYasha had finally started coming around; he remembered a beam from the house hitting his head knocking him out. As his eyes focused he could see bars surrounding him he tried to move only to notice he was chained as well. A male figure said, "Good to see you're finally awake."

InuYasha growled, "What is the meaning of this, what do you want?" Lord Tetsuya stepped into view as InuYasha's eyes turned red he chuckled replying, "Why I want that pretty little mate of yours. You don't deserve to have her anyone."

InuYasha pulled against the chains wildly growling, "Leave my mate alone, she's mine." Lord Tetsuya chuckled more saying, "Struggle all you want those are made to hold your demon you're not going anywhere."

InuYasha smirked saying, "My brother won't let you touch her, and he'll look for me so your plan will fail."

Lord Tetsuya grinned evilly saying, "But this jail seals you're scent in, and your brother believes you to be dead. As for your poor mate she's about to get sick, and in trying to save your pup Sesshomaru is going to agree to mate her with me."

InuYasha though back for a moment, he had noticed something different about his mate but he wasn't sure what it was he was planning on nuzzling her whole body that night to see if he could figure out what he was smelling. Now InuYasha was really pissed he had a mate that was at the mercy of his brother, and this guy was planning on hurting her, and possibly the pup. He growled, "Leave them alone."

Lord Tetsuya smirked saying, "No can do, I am heading there after I bathe, and change can't have them smell you on me now can I." He turned, and left leaving a growling, and snarling demon behind him.

InuYasha touched the medallion his mate had given him, when he first took her he could feel her presence in it. He calmed down a little he could sense her distress, and then it happened he sensed the pup a small smile came across his face, but at the same time tears came to his eyes. His mate may lose their pup, and even lose her status as his mate thanks to Lord Tetsuya. InuYasha decided it was best to hide the medallion under his clothes; he wanted the feeling of his mate close to him anyway.

**~ Back on The Western Lands ~**

Jaken had quietly gotten Sesshomaru up at 5 am, the group he had left to search for his brother had returned with their report. They had returned with Lord Tetsuya the Northern lord who was unmated. Sesshomaru wondered why he had shown up as well, and decided he would ask when he got downstairs, his office was too close to the Eastern wing, and he knew the servants would tell anything they had heard to Yukiko. If she was going to hear anything it was going to be from him directly.

Yukiko had woken up at the feeling of her mate's presence she could sense his distress, and worry. She wished she had told him how to use the medallion to call Draco to help him. She decided that she needed to talk with Sesshomaru, so she headed to his office but found he wasn't there. Yukiko followed his scent down to the main hallway. She could see Sesshomaru standing with Lord Tetsuya, and the captain of Sesshomaru's guard. The guard handed some tattered pieces of InuYasha's clothes he said, "I believe this is all that is left of your brother my lord."

Sesshomaru sighed asking, "How do I tell her?" Yukiko decided to speak up saying, "I heard what he said,"

Lord Tetsuya rushed over kissing her hand saying, "I'm so sorry for your loss." Little did anyone know that he had dropped some potion on her kimono that would cause her to faint.

Sesshomaru finally asked, "Why are you here Lord Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya replied, "I know it's a little early but I wanted to express my interest in courting Yukiko after the morning period. I'd be honored to raise her pup as my own."

It was then that Yukiko felt dizzy, and started to fall Tetsuya caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. Sesshomaru said, "We will take her to the healer, and while she's being cared for we will discuss your offer."

Tetsuya replied, "Very well Lord Sesshomaru." They took her to the healer, and started talking in Sesshomaru's office while waiting for her report.


	25. Chapter 25

Page Twenty Four

After a thorough examination the healer left Yukiko and Akina in the room alone. Yukiko was only partly aware of what was going on, but she knew she was in deep trouble, and needed some serious help. Yukiko sighed she knew what she needed to do she reached up and touched Akina saying,"Ask Amaya for help" before she disappeared.

The healer came back in, and growled at Yukiko saying, "Are you trying to kill yourself, and those pups?" Yukiko didn't have time to respond before her world went black, and she returned to unconsciousness. The healer sighed as she went back to work on her patient.

Several hours past Jaken had opened the front doors to a frantic guard that was panicking at the sight of a rather large dragon. Jaken rushed to report this to Sesshomaru, but he was already on his way along with Lord Tetsuya. Sesshomaru growled, "Who are you, and what are you doing on my lands?"

He watched confused as Akina go off of the large dragon, and then an elderly woman approached him she said, "I'm Madame Amaya Ruler of mystic demons I am responding to a distress call sent by Yukiko. Please brief me while my healer who specializes in mystic demons examines her."

Akina showed the healer to where Yukiko was; Sesshomaru didn't like her intruding, but didn't see how it would hurt any to have a second opinion. Sesshomaru said briefly, "Yukiko is expecting, her mate is dead, and she has fallen very ill. My healer suggested that I allow her to be mated to Lord Tetsuya, since he has a similar aura to my brother's she feels that it would stabilize her, and the pups."

Amaya walked close to Lord Tetsuya, and noticed that his aura did seem like Sesshomaru's some but it also appeared to be changing too. Little did anyone know but he had something of InuYasha's on his body. The mystic healer rushed back saying, "Madame Amaya I have seen this before she needs to return with us I can heal her she needs her guardian's help to survive."

Amaya asked, "What of the other's healer's suggestion?" She replied, "Not to argue with good intentions here but Yukiko wouldn't accept a new mate she believes her mate is still alive."

Lord Tetsuya growled, "She's just not used to the fact that she is a widow. All she needs is a strong mate to help her through this."

Amaya raises an eyebrow, and says, "We'll be taking Yukiko, and we shall investigate into your claim. If a mate is needed for her then we will call on you."

Sesshomaru sighs saying, "I don't like it, but you may take her perhaps you can give better care for her then I can."

The mystic healer gets Yukiko, and climbs onto the dragon Amaya joins her taking Akina with her. Sesshomaru snorts but realizes she is Yukiko's personal servant so he lets it go. They soon arrive at the mystic healer training site they take both Yukiko, and Akina to a cave. She then places Yukiko against a dragon saying, "Watch over her while I get food, and medicine."

The dragon looks up, and says, "You may come in, are you here to help my son's ward?" Akina says, "Yes I'm Akina Lady Yukiko's servant."

The dragon replies, "Well Akina, I am Yumi mother of Draco her guardian." Akina says, "I will help with whatever you need to care for my Lady."

Yumi says, "You can start by covering her, she appears cold to me. I shall have to lecture my son about her appearance." Yukiko says, "It's not his fault don't be too hard on him."

Yumi looks down saying, "Hush child you need to rest." She then looks at Akina, and says, "So what is her condition?"

Akina replies, "Her mate is gone; she's tired from caring for Lord Sesshomaru's pup, and her own. Then after Lord Tetsuya arrived she started to suffer from this sickness whatever it is."

The mystic healer enters with Draco, and suddenly Akina feels very small compared to them. The healer says, "she's been poisoned most likely by Lord Tetsuya it's designed to make her need a mate but a close male relative will work all that is truly needed is a caring male's Aura, and some food as well as medication to help her rest." Draco shrinks to the size of a large dog, and nuzzled into her stomach sharing his Aura with the pups.


	26. Chapter 26

Page Twenty Five

Lord Tetsuya was fuming mad he knew Sesshomaru had no choice but to hand her over for diplomatic reasons, but he didn't like it. He bowed to Sesshomaru before racing off going back to where he had left InuYasha, he most certainly could take his anger out on him. Then a brilliant idea came to mind he would beat InuYasha until his clothes were in taters, and then take the rags as proof that Yukiko's mate was indeed dead. Once the leader was convinced she would gladly hand Yukiko over to be mated.

He soon entered the enchanted cave where he had the jail that housed special prisoners. He smirked as he saw InuYasha's eyes flare red. He chuckled saying, "Oh I see you smell her on me, she is a great catch I can see why you choose her."

InuYasha growled, and pulled on his chains. Lord Tetsuya's tone became icy cold as he said, " Don't worry your pups will soon be dead, and your mate will be too weak to keep me from mating with her." InuYasha thrashed more growling out, "When I get out of here you're so dead."

Lord Tetsuya took out a whip, and started to beat InuYasha soon enough InuYasha's clothes were nothing more than rags but as he removed them he couldn't find a single mark on his body. Lord Tetsuya growled in frustration that he had been unable to inflict pain on InuYasha.

InuYasha himself was surprised until Lord Tetsuya tried to remove the medallion Yukiko had given him, and was thrown across the room. InuYasha purred the gift she had given him had protected him from the assault. InuYasha's hopes improved he smirked saying, "It seems you can't harm me as long as I wear this, and you can't remove it either."

Lord Tetsuya was beyond pissed yelling, "I will have to punish that mate of yours, once I get my hands on her. I think the perfect punishment will be for her to willingly mate me in front of you." InuYasha replied confidently, "She would never do that I know my mate well."

Lord Tetsuya smirked, "She will to protect your bastard pups, and after she does I will kill them so she will carry my pups instead." InuYasha growled loudly, and thrashed harder against his chains as Lord Tetsuya left InuYasha to head to the council to request being mated to Yukiko, and give InuYasha's clothes as evidence of his death.

**~ Four Weeks Later ~**

Yukiko had improved considerably under the mystic demons, Akina, and the dragon's care. Yukiko was still very weak, and wasn't allowed to get up, but her stomach had grown to what it should be for where she was at in her pregnancy. Yukiko was doing well despite the fact that she missed InuYasha greatly.

It was then a mystic demon rushed in saying, "I'm sorry Lady Yukiko but I need you to put this travel cloak on, and I will carry you to a council meeting involving you."

Yukiko put the cloak on without question then she was handed a drink, and was told, "Drink this I believe it is in your pup's best interest if there scent isn't smelt at least for now, it will wear off shortly."

Yukiko nodded, and drank it all down before she was picked up, and taken to the council meeting. Madame Amaya smiled, and said, "Good to see you Yukiko glad you're well enough to join us."

Lord Tetsuya pled his case after which Sesshomaru stated his, and finally they took Yukiko's statement. Once they had all the statements, and evidence they left to talk it over among themselves. After several hours they return Madame Amaya speaks, "These clothes that were provided have several problems. First they're lacking InuYasha's blood, Second Sesshomaru had a party search the area, and these definitely weren't there at the time of the search. Finally these clothes carry InuYasha's sent, and it is too strong to have been off of his body the length of time he's been gone." She then adds, "The council feels you know where InuYasha is, and that he was alive as recently as two weeks ago."


	27. Chapter 27

Page Twenty Six

Sesshomaru growled out, "Where is my brother Lord Tetsuya?" Lord Tetsuya chuckles replying, "You'll never find him unless you want to hand Yukiko over to me to mate, then I'd gladly show you where he is."

Sesshomaru growls louder until Yukiko holds her hand up, and says, "I can help you find where InuYasha is if you take me to the northern lands."

Lord Tetsuya's face falls as Madame Amaya says, "I think you should bring him so that InuYasha may punish him for what he has done."

Sesshomaru nods, and throws Lord Tetsuya over his shoulder, he motions for Akina to take Yukiko, and she carries her over to Sesshomaru. He makes his cloud, and flies them to the northern lands. Yukiko points in the direction her pups are pulling her towards until they reach a clearing near the end of a dense forest close to the eastern border. Sesshomaru decided to land in the clearing Yukiko said, "InuYasha is close by but I can't tell where to go from here."

Sesshomaru can also sense his brother nearby but the direction he's in is confusing even to him. Sesshomaru throws Lord Tetsuya on the ground, and takes Yukiko from Akina he then lifts her up into the wind, and listens. Sesshomaru faintly could hear his brother's pained, and angry howl. He turned to Lord Tetsuya, and said, "I feel bad for you InuYasha is going to kill you when he gets here."

Lord Tetsuya was about to make a snide remark when he heard InuYasha's howl getting louder even though it was still faint. Yukiko smiled as Sesshomaru carefully set her down. Sesshomaru looked kind of sad so Yukiko asked, "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru says, "I'm just sad about the loss of the pups."

Yukiko remembered the scent blocker, and figures the pups smell would be back soon anyway so she takes Sesshomaru's hand, and places it on her belly. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock as he feels the pups movement, he sniffs the air to double-check, and sure enough he can faintly smell the pups she's carrying. Sesshomaru pulls back, and says, "Your mate should be here by morning you should rest now."

Lord Tetsuya nervously waits as Yukiko sleeps as the hours pass, he starts to smell the scent of her pups, and growls in displeasure. Soon enough its morning and Yukiko wakes up to InuYasha in his full dog demon form glaring down at Lord Tetsuya.

Lord Tetsuya wasn't happy one bit about waking up to dog drool, and started fighting with InuYasha. It wasn't too long before InuYasha had won the fight, and killed Lord Tetsuya he rushes over to Yukiko. He leans his head down and nuzzled her growling, "My mate."

Yukiko reaches up, and rubs his head behind the ear to help him relax. Once InuYasha is relaxed he turns back into his normal self the only problem being he's naked. Yukiko could help but to both blush, and giggle InuYasha was confused until Sesshomaru came over and said, "You may wear this until we get to the castle."

InuYasha quickly put the clothes on, and carried his mate all the way to what used to be Lord Tetsuya's castle. After proving Lord Tetsuya's death the guards let Sesshomaru and InuYasha into the castle. InuYasha took his mate to a bedroom that would become there's to rest while Sesshomaru, and InuYasha worked on the paper work needed for InuYasha to become the new Northern lord.


	28. Chapter 28

Page Twenty Seven

Once the paper work was completed the council put the Northern lands seal on his forehead, and told him that he would have to bite his mate to make the symbol appear on her head as well. Once she carried the symbol their pups would too.

InuYasha smirked as he rushed up to the room he would share with his mate. He quietly opened the door, and tip-toed into the room. Once he made his way over to the bed he gently climbed in, and laid next to her sleeping form. He rubbed her swollen belly, and then brushed her hair from her neck he nuzzled her mating mark. Yukiko asked, "What is it InuYasha?"

InuYasha replied, "Sorry to wake you but to be my mate I need to re bite you." Yukiko said, "Go ahead I don't mind."

InuYasha nuzzled the mark, licked it, and rubbed his fangs across it before finally biting into her neck. Yukiko could help but to bite into him as well she had missed claiming him as hers. InuYasha growled with pleasure as she did he pressed into her some finding it a little difficult with her swollen belly in the way. InuYasha asked, "Do you think we can mate I've missed you."

Yukiko smiled saying, "I don't see why not."

InuYasha growled but soon noticed that due to her belly positions were limited, and he wanted to see her face it had been too long. He laid down, and said, "Looks like you get to be on top this time."

Yukiko smiled as they undressed, and she climbed on top of him InuYasha growled in delight as they mated eventually howling his release as she screamed his name, and collapsed on top of him.

InuYasha laid her next to him cuddling with her as she rested, he wished she had more energy he wanted to take her again it had been too long, and once was definitely not enough. He nuzzled her belly, and as he felt his pups move for the first time, he smiled he would manage with what she could give him to make sure his pups were healthy.

After several days of working with Sesshomaru, InuYasha had everything in the household running smoothly. InuYasha had taken on his mates responsibilities also although being with him had improved her appearance greatly; he still felt she needed to take it easy which of course drove her crazy.

Only thing that bugged her more was half of the time he took her to his office with him so he could be near her all day. The only bonus was there were books to read in the office, and a nice balcony she could sit on, and see a lovely garden below. Today was one of the many days InuYasha had brought her to his office with him. A servant came in with food for lunch she thought Yukiko wasn't looking so she winked at InuYasha, and moved in a seductive fashion.

Yukiko looked up from her book, and said, "If you value your life I suggest you stop." The servant glared at her replying, "What can you do about it you're in no condition to stop me.

Yukiko just smirked, and pointed at InuYasha replying, "Now why would I have to it seems my mate isn't very happy with your advances." InuYasha grabbed her by the neck growling, "How dare you make advances on me! In front of my heavily pregnant mate no less."

The servant looked at Yukiko asking, "help me" Yukiko smirked saying, "What can I do I'm in no condition to stop him."

InuYasha growled louder, "Answer me wench!" The servant replied, "I thought you could use some female pleasure many Lords take mistresses. Especially when their mate is heavily pregnant to meet their needs."

InuYasha's eyes bleed red as he growled, "Not this lord the only female I need is my mate." He slammed her into the wall, and smirked as she started to bleed. InuYasha turned to his mate, and said, "I'll be right back."

He took off servant in hand, and called all the servants to the yard once there he killed her and growled, "Anyone else thinks of trying to mate with me or my mate, and they will get the same treatment." He dismissed them, and returned to his office.


	29. Chapter 29

Page Twenty Eight

Yukiko didn't even look up; when he came in she could easily smell blood on him. She said, "I think you've spent too much time with your brother."

InuYasha chuckled replying, "in this case I felt it was needed to show them I mean business." Yukiko suddenly felt wet between her legs she looked at her mate, and calmly said, "InuYasha the pups are coming."

InuYasha picks her up bridal style, and rushes her to the birthing room after he is abruptly tossed out being told men aren't allowed; he sends his fastest messenger to get Sesshomaru. InuYasha paces back and forth until he's joined by Sesshomaru who starts talking to him to keep his mind off of things. Several hours passed, and no word InuYasha was getting nervous.

Suddenly he could hear her screaming loudly, he rushed to barge in but Sesshomaru held him back saying, "I'll send Kagome in to check on her they will hurt you if you try to enter now."

Kagome went into the room after a few moments she rushed out to Sesshomaru saying, "Quickly get your midwife, and bring her here."

Before InuYasha could find anything out Kagome had ducked back into the birthing room. But Akina came out to him, and said, "Lord InuYasha" He looked at her, and asked, "Tell me what's wrong."

Akina replied, "Your mate is delivering twins, and they're both trying to get out at once."

InuYasha waves to her for her to go back in just as Sesshomaru arrives with the other midwife. InuYasha is on the floor his head in his hands when Sesshomaru asks, "What's going on?"

InuYasha replies, "Its twin pups they're both trying to come out at once." Sesshomaru says, "Your mate is strong she will be fine."

InuYasha's ears fall down as he says, "she's never going to let me touch her again that is if she lives thru this."

Sesshomaru chuckles replying, "You have too little faith in your mate she will do everything she can to make sure both she, and her pups are fine."

Suddenly everything is quiet InuYasha looks at the door, and waits a few tense moments pass then he hears a baby cry. A few minutes afterwards Akina comes out with a bundle in her arms, and hands it to InuYasha saying, "You have a daughter my lord."

InuYasha unwraps the bundle, and nuzzled his daughter before looking her over, and holding her little hand. Sesshomaru looks at the pup, and says, "She seems to look a lot like your mate."

After some time Kagome comes out saying, "Ok guys you can come in now."

InuYasha, and Sesshomaru both enter the room InuYasha places the first pup into her mother's arms next to the second. It's then he realizes they are identical. InuYasha asks, "How on earth am I supposed to tell them apart?"

Yukiko couldn't help but to giggle replying, "I'm fine thank you, and I'm sure we will manage." InuYasha kisses his mates cheek saying, "Thank you for my two beautiful daughters."

Yukiko smirks saying, "Well we do still need to make you an heir once our daughters are old enough that is." InuYasha is shocked for a moment before replying, " You just let me know when you're ready I can wait."

He kissed her cheek, and nuzzled each pup both of which are truly identical right down to their scent. He couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have his two girls, and his mate who always put him first making sure to put his worries quickly to rest.

It would take at least a year before his mate would go into heat again, but he was now sure that they would be mating once she was healed form child-birth. He couldn't be happier, or proud than he was at this moment and he most definitely couldn't wait for her body to have healed so that they could mate again.

**The End**


End file.
